When we were Kids
by Sa'ash
Summary: The past has a funny way of holding onto memories when we start to forget...


When we were kids

"Liono, why won't you listen to me, your form was completely off today, you need to keep your shoulders back and grip tight or someone will easily be able to knock you down like I did." Tygra had been ranting on my shortcomings during our training since Father had asked us at the table. He never seemed to realize that sword fighting just isn't my forte, I'm not the kind of person to fight that way. Unfortunately the Prince of Thundaria is supposed to be an excellent sword fighter if he hopes to inherit the sword of omens, and ultimately the crown.

"I'll get it right the next time, just get off my back Tygra, I actually want to enjoy my dinner without you yelling at me for some stupid reason."

"This is not stupid, how do you expect to do it right the next time when you won't even talk about the problem."

"I CAN talk about the problem, but not with someone who constantly feels the need to point out my flaws so they can appear superior in every way."

"I don't do that, if you could perform the techniques at least partially correct, there'd be nothing for me to sulk on."

"Oh so you sulk over MY problems? Well I'm sorry to cause you so much grief…"

"ENOUGH!" The booming voice that rang down the table from the end we sat on made both of us cringe and look toward the speaker. Father must have finally had his fill of arguing at the table; his eyes were narrowed and if I looked close enough I could see his temples pulsing underneath the skin. Trying to rub away the latter, he sank his head and sighed deeply, trying to find something to say now that he had our attention.

"Boys, it causes ME grief when I have to sit and endure your constant bickering. I had hoped that it wouldn't become habitual with you two, but apparently I was wrong. Now I am only going to say this once, and to be honest, I have no expectation that saying this will cause any change, but please, for me, try to calm yourselves down. Tygra, Liono has a point about you picking at every little thing, so please try to contain yourself; on that same note, Liono, I am also aware of your swordsmanship, and would like you to train a little longer on those days." Unable to come up with anything else to say, he excused himself and left us to finish our meal in an awkward silence.

My hunger had gone the moment it was scared away by Father's outburst, and giving my plate a cursory glance, I too, excused myself. Passing through the door that led to the labyrinthine hallways my room was somewhere located in, I walked at a snail's pace as I mulled over extra training. There has to be an easier way I can learn without having to suffer through Master Jao's brutal methods.

Loud thumps behind me broke my concentration and made me turn my head to see what all the noise was about. Even before I could see who it was, my nose had told me. Tygra slowed as he came closer, and stopped as I finally turned to see what he wanted.

"Liono, I'm sorry, I was thinking, and I guess I really do tend to nag you more than I should."

"You really do Tygra, it's not fun having to go through training all day, and then I can't even find peace and relaxation at the table."

"Well I also wanted to see if you'd let me make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?..."

"Yea, and, uhh, I was kind of thinking about how we used to relax when we were kittens."

"I don't remember…"

"You know, how we used to give each other a 'hand?' It's actually been on my mind lately, and I've been a little stressed myself, so I was hoping we could take care of our problem together."

"I'm not following, what do you mean we used to give each other a hand?"

"Uhh, you really don't remember?"

"I'm afraid not, just tell me."

"Oh, forget about it then, it was stupid, I'll try to figure out another way, so, uhm, goodnight!" brushing past me as he sprinted down the hall, I was left with my eyebrow raised so high it threatened to leave my face completely. What in the World was all that about; why was he so flustered about something we used to do?

Peeved that I really couldn't remember what he was talking about, I started pacing subconsciously as I thought back to all those years ago. To be honest, most of the things we did together ended up with a fight so trying to find a good memory, which is what I'm hoping Tygra was talking about, was difficult. His clue kept ringing inside my head, and I felt myself drawing closer and closer to the answer, but when I felt it was on the tip of my tongue, I lost it entirely.

Letting out a frustrated grunt I started to continue the walk to my room, hoping the answer would come to me on my way there. Today caused enough tension without Tygra having to send me on this mental reconnaissance mission. For the life of me I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I just felt completely out of it, training always left me exhausted. Maybe after I get back to my room and masturba… masturbate? It resonated in my head, and suddenly I remembered EXACTLY what Tygra was getting at.

How did I forget about 'that' time, about all of those other times. No wonder he looked so disappointed, I would be too if the person I used to jack off with forgot that they used to jack off with me. Honestly, it did sound like a good idea. As much as Tygra pisses me off, he also has his good side, which until a few moments ago, I forgot existed. I started pacing again, wondering if it'd be weird if we did it again. We'd done it before, we've probably seen each other naked more than any normal pair of brothers. It's been years though, we've both changed, and a lots happened since then. The more I tried to come up with a list of negatives, the more that they just sounded like I was trying to find a way of pussying out. I was going to jerk myself off when I got back to my room anyways; what harm is there in letting someone else do it if they offered? Coming to a stop just as I decided, I met the intersection at the end of the hallway, but instead of making a left to reach my room, I turned right, looking for a rough brown door.

I hadn't come this way in awhile, but his room was easy enough to spot. I had intended to knock, but seeing the door cracked made me peek inside, and what I saw surprised me. I could see Tygra's bed, and he was laying on it, but he wasn't wearing any pants. The longer I looked the more is started to think that he and I had the same goal In mind tonight.

I couldn't believe how big he'd gotten, I'd bet it was two if not three inches longer than mine and nearly a half-inch thicker. His voice carried while I watched, giving the scene an audio of moans and gasps as he pumped himself frantically, as if he had somewhere to be soon. His musk wafted through that little crack in the door, I hadn't noticed it until now. It was thick and humid, but not unpleasant, and that worried me. Guys are supposed to find other men's musk repulsive, but I was feeling the opposite. The longer I looked, the more I started to feel my own body reacting.

My face was probably already flushed, I could feel the heat running through it. That wasn't the only place heat was running through either, my pants started getting tighter and tighter until they tented obscenely. Knowing that Father was safely in his room, and that the maids and servants shouldn't be back here at this hour, I pondered whether or not I'd masturbate to the show I was being given.

Giving both ends of the hall one last look, I pulled the top of my pants down and gripped myself tight, moving my hand in a slower version of Tygra's ministrations. My arousal pulsed twice as hard as I watched Tygra start rubbing himself, his fingers outlining the abs of his chest and then moving to the inside of his thighs as his other hand kept its pace.

My own hand started moving just like his, but beelined straight for my nipple that hid under my shirt still. Pinching my fingers around it, I rolled the nub as I worked myself over, my breath starting to speed up as I neared the orgasm I felt building. I had sunken to me knees at this point, the struggle of trying to do this while standing proved too much, yet as I continued, I started to feel my balance tipping. Before I even thought about what I was doing, I put a hand softly to the door to try and steady myself without pushing it open. When I did that though, it creaked as I accidentally nudged it, and my eyes met Tygra's when he looked over to see what that sound was.

Our eyes went wide at the same time, and while he covered himself and jumped up, looking for a pair of pants, I stuffed my cock back into my own and started to run down the hall so I'd be gone by the time he came out. I didn't even make it to the fork when I heard Tygra's voice calling to me nervously. Freezing up as soon as I knew I was caught, I slowly turned myself around, hoping he didn't notice the bulge I had tried concealing as best I could. He had walked up behind me, and as we stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, I couldn't help the large tent in Tygra's pants, as if he wasn't even trying to conceal it.

"If you wanted to watch, you could have asked, peeking through my door like that Is a little creepy you know…"

"Oh, uhh, I was just walking by when I saw your door open, and I wanted to apologize to you, and I just happened to see you, uhh, you know…"

"Hmm, what did you want to apologize to me for?"

Shit…"for, you know, for uhh…"

"you didn't really come to apologize did you?"

"No, I did, really, it's just weird and well…"

"You aren't a very good liar Liono, if you came to apologize, then what's that?" his finger pointed down to my crotch, but when I looked at myself, I wasn't too noticeable, so I tried to play it off…

"What are you looking at?"

"your hard Liono…"

"I am not, you're seeing things…"

"I can smell the arousal on you too," as if reiterating his point, he leaned in a gave me a few sniffs.

"Are you sure you aren't smelling yourself?" I saw his eyebrow raise and a sigh escape his lips before I saw his hand shoot to my pants and run its fingers over my dick. A smirk crossed those lips as my face filled out with every shade of red that existed.

"You aren't hard hmm, I'd be willing to give you a second chance to confess if you'd tell me the truth this time."

My bulge twitched as his fingers left, and I hung my head In shame, finally admitting he was right, that I was peeking in on him. When I didn't hear a respond, I looked up, and he stood there looking back as if he waited for something.

"And?"

"and what?"

"You were rubbing one out while you watched me weren't you?"

*sigh* "yes…"

"My offer still stands you know, and from the looks of us, I'd say it's a pretty enticing one."

He was right again, he was still hard, and he knew I was too. Biting my lip as a sudden wave of nervousness flowed through me, I hung my head again and told him "alright." He led me back into his room almost gleefully, and once we were both inside, he locked the door as I went to sit on his bed. The room smelled like I thought it would, his heavy musk hung in the air like incense. I watched him as he came back from across the room, shedding his pants and letting his cock flop free, pointing right at me. I think my mouth gaped a little at his boldness, but he didn't seem to mind. His lips were still curled into that sly grin as he stopped right in front of me, hands on his hips, looking down expectantly at me.

"Aren't you going to lose those pants?"

"right now?"

"unless you want me to be the only one getting off tonight…"

The redness never left my face, and flared as I grabbed the waistband of my pants, sliding them down slowly, picking myself off the bed so I could slip them out from underneath me and shimmy them off my legs to pool under my feet on the floor. I sat there, pantsless, looking up at Tygra, nude, waiting for him to say something.

"I don't need to tell you how to do this do I?" was all he said before he leaned down and grabbed my hands, putting them lightly onto his cock, afterwards he told me not to be nervous, that things worked just like before. Gulping and giving him a timid nod, I gripped him a little more tightly, moving one of those hands down to cup his balls that throbbed with a burning heat that warmed my hand as soon as it made contact. I started slowly, my hand getting a feel for his thickness while my other got a handle on rolling his balls around in the palm.

When my hand first reached the head and passed over the sensitive tip, I heard him start gasping and moaning, more intense than before. I liked hearing those sounds, or was it that I liked knowing I was in control of them? Either way I worked up a faster pace, my hand making slapping sounds as his pre leaked down his shaft.

There was something about how it beaded up as it left the head. My eyes wouldn't leave the little pearl that sat there. Since ive gone this far, I guess there's no point in lying now; I've thought about how it would be to give oral to someone, now that I actually have the opportunity though, I'm not sure. Then again, when would I ever get another chance as perfect as this one. my curiosity finally got the better, and sticking my tongue out carefully, I edged it ever closer until I flicked it over the head, picking up that pearl of pre and immediately tasting the flavor of it. Tygra yelled a moan above me. I didn't know how to describe it other than it tasted like pure…man. It didn't taste anywhere near my own, it was, well in my opinion, a little bit tastier.

Satisfied that the taste was alright, I moved my mouth to breath lightly on the head, ripping yet another moan from Tygra's throat before I sank my lips onto the shaft. No moans came this time, instead, I felt Tygra's entire body shake as he put his hands on my shoulders to steady himself. Worried he'd collapse, I tapped his thigh and sank off the bed, moving him around so he could sit and let me finish this.

With him on the sheets, I went down the rest of the way, my nose buried deep in his pubes and full of his scent. Pulling off, I could see where the flesh had grown glossy from my saliva, and when I got to the head, I forced myself back down. I had heard of deepthroating before, and from what I read it was really difficult to do. Even as the head of Tygra's cock went down the back of my mouth a third time, I wondered why everyone thought it was so hard. I kept the cycle of sinking all the way down and pulling almost all the way off, sometimes twisting my lips around the shaft, sometimes running my tongue up the base. Each of these new sensations made Tygra pant harder as one of his hands found my head and ran through my hair.

He started to fatten up, I felt his cock start bulging in my mouth and his balls pulsed as my hand reached down to check them. I had to make a decision and fast, would I let him cum in my mouth or would I make him shoot all over himself? I hadn't decided when the first shot exploded from the head, and out of surprise I pulled my mouth off; swallowing what was inside without thinking; just in time for the second and third shots to burst onto my face. The fourth shot was his last, and it was just a small jet that hit me in the nose.

*pant* "WoW, that was probably the best blowjob I've ever had…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said, trying to sound sarcastic as I tried to figure out what to do with the cum on my face.

"But since you decided to show off some of you hidden talents…" I looked up at him curiously.

"Let me show you some of mine…" his face came in close and his tongue ran over the creamy goo that dribbled down my forehead and cheeks, lapping them up. I felt embarrassed to receive such treatment, but his tongue felt too good to refuse. Caught up in Tygra's licking, I didn't notice the roaming hand that snaked down my body until a firm grip surrounded my dick, giving me a quick pump and making me hiss in delight.

"Like that hmm?"

"T-Tygra, it feels so weird…"

"This isn't anything you haven't had done to you before Liono, just relax and let me return the effort you gave me." He squeezed his fist around my shaft and gave me a few more pumps while he started to lift my shirt off and tweak my nipples, one with his free hand, the other with his teeth. The stimulation on three fronts was overwhelming, I wasn't going to last very long like this. He played with me like that for only a short time before he removed himself completely from my body, turning me around to rest my back against the bed while he sat on his hands and knees to lean down and grip the base of my cock with a firm hand while he brought his mouth over the head, alternating between lightly blowing on it and licking it.

My cock was actively throbbing now, straining against the tightness at the base. This was incredible, he didn't even put it in his mouth yet and I was already close. As if the pleasure hadn't reached its high already, the moment his wet, warm cheeks wrapped around my length, I exploded in ecstasy. I filled his mouth up almost instantly, shooting fewer shots than he had, but still enough that I felt it leak out from behind his lips and dribble down my shaft. As if that wasn't enough for him, he swallowed my cum, the flexing of his throat around my head driving me crazy as he followed with several long sucks and pumps at the base. He had moved the hand he was leaning on to my balls, and massaged them, as if he wanted to milk every bit of cream out of me that it could.

When he finally pulled off, I was a panting heap, lost in the throes of my post-orgasmic bliss. I felt shameful when thoughts of asking if we could make this a usual thing came to my mind, but luckily, Tygra was thinking the same thing. He crawled over and sat beside me, so close that our bodies touched. Putting an arm around me, he pulled me onto his lap and held me there, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Just like old times hmm?"

"Yes… I guess…"

"You guess, don't you remember that I used to do this after we jerked each other off, and you'd fall asleep like this and I'd have to put your clothes back on you so no one found out what we'd done."

"I don't really remember us doing this, it's a little weird to be honest."

"That's not what you said last time."

"Oh? What did I say then?"

"I asked you if you loved me remember?"

"No you didn't…"

"I did, but I guess you don't remember your reply…"

"…"

"You said you loved me Liono…"

"…"

"Do you still love me?"

"I…Tygra I…we were kids, back then I thought you meant as a brother, but now, I'm starting to feel like you meant it to be more."

"So you do remember?"

"I was scared about what we were doing Tygra, and I'm nervous doing it again…"

"You certainly didn't look nervous with my hand getting you off."

"You know what I mean, the whole situation, making this a habit like we used to…"

"Wasn't the thrill what excited you the most though?"

"When I was a kid, yes, but now that I have a responsibility to Thundaria-"

"- if you don't want to do this Liono, just say so, once more was enough for me…"

"Tygra…"

"…"

"Father would kill us if he found out."

"You're such a tease, I wish you'd be more confident in making decisions…"

"I am confident!"

"But you're nervous about making this decision."

"This is different…"

"How is this different?"

"Because, you said that you loved me, if we keep doing this, I'm not sure if we'd ever be able to stop."

"Why's that?"

"Because… I don't know alright! Doing all of this again, it felt really good, In more places than the obvious one."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I..don't know…"

"Well you obviously do know, just, tell me."

"I can't, It'd change everything…"

"That's not always a bad thing you know."

"I know, but it's not necessarily a good thing either…"

"It's only as good as you want it to be Liono." Moving his hands off me, I slid onto the floor to sit in front of Tygra, my eyes locking with his while I desperately tried to collect the fragments of the words I finally had the courage to say. Seemingly lost to time, forgotten as age took hold, all it took was another one of these moments, to remind me; remind me that when I said I loved him all those years ago, I meant it. Not just as a brother as I had said either, back then, it was so much more. The fact that I'd forgotten it pains me tremendously, but we had grown apart between then and now, and I thought that everything we'd said to each other was just a game. Feeling this again, knowing that Tygra was feeling this again, perhaps we can pick up where we left off.

"Tygra… I do remember, when I said I loved you. Do you love me too?"

"Silly little Lion, I do love you, but I believe I'd already told you that not thirty minutes ago, don't tell you you've already forgotten…"

"No, I just needed you to say it again." A smile pierced my lips as his pierced my heart. He leaned forward and drug me back to him, embracing me in those powerfully gentle arms as time seemingly folded back over on itself, and all those years ago, were as if they only happened yesterday.


End file.
